


Life Rarely Goes to Plan

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Everything was going well for the Lightwood siblings, Gabrielle, Alec and Isabelle, that is, until a certain red head stumbles into their lives. What secrets will be revealed? And who will fall in love along the way?





	1. Prologue

It wasn’t easy, being the eldest Lightwood child, but Gabrielle had no choice. She was born into this. Things hadn’t been going so badly, Elle, as she preferred to be called, was generally managing to keep her younger siblings in check (not that there were ever any problems with Alec), and she was doing a fine job of running the New York Institute alongside Alec in their parent’s absence. At least, they were. Until Clarissa Fray stumbled into their world.

But there was no way that anyone could have predicted what would happen along the way, and whose secrets would come to light…


	2. Mission Prep

Gabrielle Lightwood had summoned her siblings to the Ops Centre. Tonight’s task was to go on a routine mission, track down a Ravener demon and try to find out who has been buying mundane blood. Well, it was supposed to be a routine mission.

* * *

 

“Come on, Izzy.” Alec called as he made his way down the corridor where all the bedrooms were. Isabelle walked out of her room, twirling a wig around.

“Hey, there, big bro.” She greeted.

“Really?”

“What can I say? Demons dig blondes.” She defended.

“Of course they do, but that’s white.” Alec remarked.

“Platinum.” Isabelle corrected. “And they don’t exactly like Shakespeare, okay, Alec?”

“You’re plenty distracting on your own.” Alec claimed. Izzy sighed.

“So, be yourself. Is that what you’re trying to say?” She asked.

By now, they had made it to the Ops Centre and could see Gabrielle looking over something with Jace. Probably the details for the mission.

“We’re ready, Elle.” Isabelle announced.

“Nice choice, Izzy. Demons dig blondes.” Jace congratulated.

“Told you.” Isabelle whispered to Alec.

“It’s platinum.” Alec said at the same time as Gabrielle.

“All right, guys. Now, we’re all here, I can brief you on the mission. For some reason, our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood.” Gabrielle began.

“Why do they want blood? Isn’t that vampire territory?” Alec questioned.

“We don’t know, Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe?” Jace suggested as the four of them walked over to the training room.

“There must be something special about their blood.” Isabelle claimed.

“What could be special about mundane blood?” Alec asked.

“You get me a sample, and I’ll tell you exactly what they’re looking for.” Isabelle told Alec.

Jace and Gabrielle had come to a stop at the weapons vault and Gabrielle was now conversing with Hodge Starkweather, as Jace turned back to Alec and Izzy.

“Do you know what you’re going to need, Elle?” Hodge asked her.

“Shouldn’t be more than ten demons, I reckon just a seraph blade each will do. And Iz will have her whip too.” Gabrielle replied.

“Be careful, Elle.” Hodge whispered, his hand lingering on Elle’s as he passed her the blade she would be using.

“I always am.” She winked. “We’ll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for.” Gabrielle declared, turning back to face her siblings and adding her input to their conversation.

“So, you don’t think they’re acting on their own?” Isabelle asked as they turned to leave the training room. Gabrielle turned her head to shoot Hodge another wink, he nodded in acknowledgement, she then carried on as if nothing had happened.

“No.” Jace replied.

“They’re not creative thinkers, they’re shape shifters.” Alec reminded his younger sister. Gabrielle had walked ahead and pulled up an image on one of the many screens in the Ops Centre.

“Is this what our target looks like?” Jace asked.

“For now, anyway.” Isabelle added. Gabrielle nodded.

“Great. I’ll get approval for the mission.” Alec assured.

“Come on, Alec. By the time you’ve sent that message, we’ll have killed six demons.” Jace told his parabati.

“Besides, it’s more fun to break the rules, than to follow them.” Izzy added. Gabrielle rolled her eyes at her younger siblings, they were entertaining to say the least.

“No one is breaking any rules. Hodge and I informed the Clave earlier whilst we were pulling this mission together. The Clave knew before you were all called in. We have their full approval.” Gabrielle informed them.

Alec looked pleased, he hated disobeying rules but could accept the consequences if necessary. Isabelle and Jace however, they loved to get themselves into a much trouble as possible. There was really no such thing as a routine mission with them around.


	3. Downhill

The Lightwood siblings had been following the demon for quite a while now. Alec and Gabrielle were on the ground, whereas Jace and Isabelle were trailing from the rooftops. In this time, the demon had transformed twice. Thankfully, at least one of the four of them had been there to witness each transformation, so they still knew who the target was, or, at least, what they looked like.

The demon led them to a local club, Pandemonium, frequented by Downworlders and mundanes alike. Not so often Shadowhunters, but they were still welcome. But, this is when the mission started to go downhill. Outside the club, Jace bumped into a mundane. Who could see him despite the invisibility rune.

Both Gabrielle and Isabelle headed straight into the club to keep an eye on their target but Alec stayed at the doors, waiting for his parabati. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the routine mission they had imagined. Alec summoned Jace away from the mundane and he came running into Pandemonium.

Together, the four of them had to make their way into the club, but they also had to keep an eye on the Ravener demon. Thankfully, this form was wearing an obvious, bright pink dress, and not too many clubbers were wearing this shade of pink. Making their job slightly easier. They split up, each heading in a different direction as navigating your way through a crowd this dense was less difficult on one’s own.

After handing the blood to a couple of men in suits, the demon then went into the VIP section, the Shadowhunters followed, closing the curtains as they went. None of them noticed the red head, that Jace had bumped into outside, following them.

“Izzy.” Jace said. Isabelle then stepped up onto a table and shed her coat. Underneath, she was only wearing a short skirt and a cropped tank top in bright white. This drew the eyes of all the men in the room. Isabelle then began to dance. Alec and Gabrielle stood out of the way, and slightly hidden. Jace made his way over to the demon in the pink dress and pressed himself against her back. “I hear you’ve been pedalling mundane blood.” He stated, bluntly. Gabrielle rolled her eyes. That was subtle.

“Why? Are you looking to score?” The demon asked. Jace smiled.

“I’m not. But you’re gonna tell me who is.” He claimed as the demon turned around to face him.

“Well, you’re outnumbered here.”

“Oh, I like our odds.” Jace chuckled. “Last chance.” When the demon said nothing, Jace withdrew his seraph blade and it lit up.

“Watch out!” Someone screamed in a blur of orange as she pushed the demon away from Jace. Jace shoved her out of the way as the Ravener demon began to revert to it’s true form.

Alec and Gabrielle stepped forwards as Isabelle’s bracelet transformed into a whip. The attack began. Jace immediately killed the Ravener before the others began to stir. Isabelle caught one with her whip and kicked the one behind her. Jace then helped the red head up off the floor before being grabbed by another demon, forcing the blade from his hands. The mundane picked it up, and to everyone’s surprise, the blade lit up. There was, however, no time to ponder this and Jace shoved the demon onto the blade. The girl looked shocked. Gabrielle looked around the room, noticing that it had descended into chaos.

Isabelle had traded her whip for a seraph blade and both Alec and Gabrielle were now trying to cover Jace and this new girl that was still holding Jace’s seraph blade. All this on top of fighting their own demons. Jace ripped his blade from the hands of the mundane and eagerly fought alongside Alec. Before they knew it, all the demons were dead.

Mundane girl sprinted from the room. “Jace. Follow her.” Gabrielle ordered. “Izzy. Alec. With me.” The four of them left the room. Jace ran from the room, straight on the tail of the red head. And Gabrielle led her younger siblings back to the Institute.


	4. Return

“Well, that went well. You know, all things considered.” Izzy remarked as the entered the Institute.

“Some mundane almost got us killed and you consider that as a mission going well?” Alec asked his younger sister in disbelief.

“Now is not the time.” Gabrielle snapped. “Go and put your weapons away. We’ll debrief when Jace gets back.” Gabrielle handed her seraph blade to Alec. “I need a shower.” She said, as way of an explanation, having got demon venom on herself whilst fighting. As Gabrielle was now struggling to stay upright. But her siblings didn’t need to know. Elle is the resident medic, she knows that she can take care of it herself with an iratze or two back in her room.

Gabrielle did apply one iratze before heading to her room and now had a clearer head. All she really had to do now was shower and change before heading to the kitchen to help make food. If Isabelle was left doing it on her own then there would be disastrous consequences. Besides, Elle didn’t want to deal with another bout of food poisoning. The first time was difficult enough.

When Elle entered her room, she could immediately sense the presence of someone else. If only she’d held onto her seraph blade. Gabrielle closed the door and spun around, ready to fight the intruder, when her hands were pinned to her sides. “Is that any way to treat your lover?” The intruder asked.

“Hodge!” Elle exclaimed. “You know better than to sneak up on me after a mission.”

“My apologies.” Hodge laughed. “Have you finished with the mission debrief?”

“Not even started.” Gabrielle replied.

“I assume there is a valid reason for that.”

“Of course. But I need a shower to wash off this venom.” She responded.

“Did you get hurt?” Hodge asked, voice full of concern. It was times like this that Gabrielle wished that there could be more between them, but Hodge was an ex-Circle member. Her parents would be livid.

“A slight splash of venom, really. I’m all healed now. I just need a shower.” Gabrielle explained. Hodge spun her around so that Elle was being held in his arms.

“I don’t suppose you want any company?” He offered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Come on, you menace.” Gabrielle joked, taking Hodge’s hand in hers and pulling him towards the bathroom.


End file.
